Usurp
by jberri79
Summary: Noah pays Luke a late night visit


**Title:** Usurp  
><strong>Author: <strong>jberri79**  
>Characters: <strong>Luke/Noah mentions of Reid  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>WC:** 5074  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters, wish I did. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Noah pays Luke a late night visit**.**

It was eleven thirty at night and Luke couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, nothing seemed to work. Two months ago his boyfriend of seven months decided it was time to get a place together, time to get serious. Luke who was reluctant at first and tried several times to postpone finally gave in and all it took was a nudge of provoking. _"If your waiting for him, you'll be waiting for ever."_ And that's all it took for Luke to agree too move in with Reid. He was determined to prove he was capable of moving on without _him_.

Now Luke was alone in bed thinking back on Reid's words and he realized he probably would've kept waiting… Forever. _"Hell I never stopped waiting,"_Luke thought. And he had came to that conclusion this morning when he bumped into him at Java. He was sitting at a table in the back, he wasn't hiding but he was hidden, except Luke could spot him anywhere and like every time he saw him, it always felt like the first time. Their eyes had met and there were awkward glances and smiles, other than that nothing was said and Luke found himself at Al's ordering his coffee.

Reid, who was in D.C. at a medical convention wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Luke was alone In their recently brought condo and all he had were his thought's to keep him company in short Luke was lonely, however when he thought about it, even if Reid were there he would still be lonely; he had been lonely for quite some time. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling wishing he were somewhere else…..With someone else. He rolled his eyes irritated with himself for still hoping. He exhale noisily sitting up in bed. "Maybe a little T.V. will help me fall asleep." He turned on the television not really watching just keeping his hands busy with the flicking of the channels, when he landed on Turner Classics. Immediately earsplitting dramatic music filled the room. "A Street Car Named Desire," he whispered, dropping the remote beside him. "Vivien Leigh won Best Actress." Luke's brow furrowed. _"Why did I know that?"_He thought. A small smile crept onto his face as it quickly dawned on him why.

He turned his head towards the window and watched as snow fell idly to the ground, he rolled out of bed and walked over to it and placed his hands on it. Like a child he glazed out over snow covered cars, streets, and lamp post amazed at the overwhelmingly brightness that hit his eyes and it was at that moment Luke realized how perfect this night could have been….. If he were here. If the cloths that occupied his closet were his and the tooth brush that lay next to his in the bathroom were his, he'd be better; not stuck in something that only came about to stick it to him in the worse way possible.

He backed away from the window, a low hiss dripping from his lips as if the glass had burn him. He glanced back over at the television just in time to see Kim Hunter make her debut. _"Again, why did I know her name?"_He thought shaking his head slowly.

He had never really took the time too watch the movie, he always listened though as Emma and him spoke adoringly at the kitchen table about their favorite scenes. And how comments like -they don't make movies like that anymore, and actors today are so bland- would get thrown around in the mix of the conversation.

It was at that instant Luke decided to watch, he rushed into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. He also grabbed a couple of Emma's homemade peanut butter cookies; she had brought over a couple of days ago. He dashed back into the bedroom and nestled himself between two plushy pillows and focused all his attention on the film.

Two hours later the film was done and Luke had a monsoon of disappoint fall down on him, as he looked over to his side and saw he was still alone. Know one too speak to, know one to discuss the film with, know one to argue with about how important color is to him, how it's a must._"Know No-"_Luke shook his head violently too rid him of those thoughts.

Luke laid back into the pillows and pulled the covers over his head; still far from falling asleep when he heard it- tapping. It was fairly light almost nonexistent. At first he thought he imagined it but then it happened again. He kicked the covers off of him and sat straight up in the bed looking around the room, he listened for the sound again and nothing happened. He finally decided he really did imagine it, until it happened again and this time he knew the sound came from the window.

Luke tiptoed over to the window and stepped too the side so he wouldn't be seen; just in case what ever it was, wasn't safe. He peeked real quick and ducked down. "Dame," he muttered mad at himself for not actually seeing anything when he heard it… The most beautiful voice too ever say his name.

"Luke it's me. Stop being such a scaredy-cat."

Luke jumped up from his hiding spot annoyed with Noah's comment. He nearly broke the window as he ripped it open, whispering some what loudly. "It's," Luke looked swiftly around his room laying his eyes on his alarm clock. "Mayer, it's one thirty in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, I knew you were alone. I figured we should talk after what happened this morning."

"What happen this morning?" Luke asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what happen Luke. Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

Noah rolled his eyes at that. "Are you really going too pretend like nothing happen Snyder? Or are we gonna talk?"

"How'd you know I was alone?" Luke asked ignoring the question.

"Ali called me from the hospital."

"So you keeping tabs on me Mayer?" Luke held back a smile; excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for a response.

Noah ducked his head, not wanting too see the pity in Luke's eyes. "I know it's late. Real late," he added. "But I needed too see you. Ali said Reid was out of town... So here I am." Noah took a chance and looked up, he saw that Luke had closed the window; he sighed and started to walk back to his truck when he heard rushed footsteps coming towards him.

"Where the hell are you going Mayer?"

Noah turned around quickly nearly tripping on his feet. "I thought you were telling me in a not so delicate way too leave you alone," Noah shrugged his shoulders…. "So that's what I'm doing."

"The hell you are Mayer! You're staying here…..With me. I've just spent this whole dame night thinking about you, and I'm tired of ignoring those feelings."

Noah stood there by his truck mouth agape; clearly in shock at Luke's straightforward behavior, he didn't make a move. Luke thought maybe he should do something, maybe he should make the first move. He started too walk over to Noah when he suddenly slipped on some black ice and found himself sprawled out in the snow.

He looked up at the stars in the night sky and thought, _"how beautiful"_.…Until the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on blocked his view. Noah run to him and leaned over his body. "Luke! are you okay?" Noah asked worriedly; snowflakes covering his beautiful long eyelashes.

Luke gazed up into Noah's eyes just like he gazed out his window staring at the snow. He got that overwhelming feeling again as he stared into the bluest of blue eyes and said, "come closer." Noah did as he was told and before he could protest he was being pulled on to Luke. Everything happened in a blur and Noah found himself floating on air as Luke's tongue licked at the entrance to his mouth, asking for permission and Noah willingly gave it to him. They kissed lazily until Luke broke their kisses. "Take me to your place." Luke whispered against Noah's lips.

There was a pause and it made Luke nervous. Noah had that -but what about look- on his face and Luke's nervousness rapidly turned to rage, he pushed Noah off of him. He sat up and shot a heated glare at him. "Why the hell are you here then huh? if it's not too usurp Reid!" Luke yelled hitting the ground with his fist.

Noah was startled by Luke's reaction, he reached out to him only too have his hand smacked away. "Don't touch me," Luke spat stumbling to his feet. He groaned at the pain that shot though his left foot not once looking at Noah.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked gently, stepping closer to Luke.

Luke's head shot up, he felt dangerously close too hitting Noah. "You always do this," Luke sighed shaking his head. He started too back away; hands stretched out in front of him trying to keep Noah at bay. He turned around and started too limp away. He stopped suddenly and looked around at all the white noticing how beautiful it was, how it could have been the perfect setting for their long awaited encounter. _"Reunion,"_ he thought too himself.

He could here him breathing softly behind him and rage consumed his entire body. He sprung back around hissing in pain practically falling into Noah's arms. Noah grabbed him to steady him. "I gave myself to you," he seethed trying too keep his rage intact. "And you have too think about it? What is there too think about?"

"Luke I'm trying too do the rig-"

"Oh, shut…..Up!" Luke yelled, not able to push his anger away. "I swear to god if you finish that sentence, I'm might hit you!" Noah's mouth shut tight instantly, shocked by Luke's aggressiveness. Luke rolled his eyes and turned around continuing too walk away, ignoring Noah's stunned expression; he started to limp back to the apartment cursing himself for thinking him and Noah could be together, could start over. "Luke, wait you're hurt!" Noah called out, running towards him grabbing his waist.

"Get off me!" Luke yelled, even as the warmth of Noah's hands on his waist spread throughout his body, he pushed it away and pushed him away. "Leave!"

"Luke."

"I said go!"

"Luke, please listen."

"I said go Noah, get out of here. This….." Luke screeched pointing between the two of them. "Is over and I will never….. Never! throw myself at you again. I'm through."

"Luke."

"Leave!" Luke shouted. He was starting too shake and Noah decided that he should give Luke sometime too calm down.

"I'll leave for now. But this isn't over." Luke snorted listening to Noah. "Yes it is. It's over."

Noah hurt by his words brushed his finger tips over Luke's cheek and ignored the anger that seemed too roll off of him in waves. He felt his body shake and hoped it was mostly from the cold and not just anger. "Go inside Luke, I don't want you too get sick."

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped.

Noah nodded his head and slowly turned around walking back towards his truck; thinking how he royally fucked this one up, when something hard and wet hit the back of his head. Dazed he run his hand down the nape of his neck feeling the wetness. He realized what it was and what happen. He slowly turned around to see Luke standing there breathing hard, eyes narrowed and ready for a fight. "What the hell was that Luke!" That was all Noah was able to get out when another snow ball came flying at him hitting him in the face.

They stood in the snow facing each other off, Noah could tell Luke was itching for a fight. "I'm not gonna do this with you Luke."

"Why? Can't take the heat."

"It's cold and the snow is starting too come down harder." Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's not do this Luke, Please."

Luke ignored Noah's plea. "I wish I never met you." Luke could see his words hurt however he continued, it was like he couldn't stop himself. "Thank god I picked Reid." He watched as Noah leaned against his truck trying too process what was said. That seemed too anger Luke more and he decided too go for the jugular. "Your father was right"….He glared before continuing. "You're a coward," he spat.

The world stopped or at least it appeared to and everything seemed too tilt to the side. The snow appeared too stop in mid drop and the sky looked darker. Luke knew he had went too far and ached too take it back, he watched as Noah's good boy attitude disappeared right before his eyes and before he knew it, he was being dragged and pushed up against the truck. He cried out as the pain in his foot shot through his body, he ignored it and pushed it aside. "Noah I'm-"

"Shut up and get in."

"Noah I…..I…..I." Luke stuttered over the word not knowing what else too say.

"Just get in. That is what you wanted right?" Noah spoke calmly….."Too provoke me. Too keep this going, too keep me here."

Luke gave a short nod and couldn't bring himself too look Noah in the face. He could here Noah inhale deeply. "I know you so well." Luke looked up at him and Noah smiled. He played with a strand of Luke's hair that fell over his eye. "Now get in the fucking truck." All trace of a smile gone.

Luke gave him a once over and besides the being dragged by him part he seemed to be fine. Luke slowly tried too climbed into the truck, trying not too put anymore pressure on his foot. Noah sensed he needed help, he turned him around and their chest bumped together unexpectedly, Noah being taller gave Luke the advantage of leaning into the side of Noah's neck. He brushed his lips against him, he noticed that Noah didn't stiffen. _"That was a good sign,"_ Luke thought. However Noah didn't lean into his touch either.

"Place your hands on the seat and I'll push you up." Noah spoke calm... Too calm and it scared Luke, he did as he was told. Once he was settled in the seat he took a chance and looked at Noah again. Their eyes locked and Luke searched his face but couldn't tell if he was still angry or hurt. "Noah I didn't mean-" again he was cut off as Noah slammed the truck door. Luke laid back into the seat and watched as Noah made his way around to the drivers seat. Luke thought for sure he was going too get an earful.

Noah got in and immediately started the engine so he could turn on the heat. He sat quietly staring out the window, his hands griping the steering wheel. He seemed to be lost in thought and Luke….. Knowing he went to far waited until Noah decided he was ready to speak.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever to Luke when Noah finally spoke. "I'm sorry," Noah whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I fucked everything up. And now you live with someone else, sleep with someone else." Noah's jaw tighten saying that last statement. "And now we're reduced to Romeo and Juliet scenes and fights in the street." He swallowed hard. "Maybe I deserve too be called a coward." He said all of this without looking at Luke, he seemed too be obsessed with watching the falling snow. Too say that Luke was shocked at Noah's confession was a understatement.

"You're not a coward Noah, I was upset and sometimes I put my foot in my mouth." Luke snorted at the accuracy of that.

"You are good at that," Noah chuckled agreeing with Luke. "Do you still wish you never met me?" Noah murmured, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Like I said, I tend too put my foot in my mouth." Luke ran his fingers through his hair and took a shaky breath before continuing. "But the truth is Noah, sometimes I want too hate you."

"Why?" Noah whispered still staring out of the window not meeting Luke's gaze, although Luke could make out the frown etched on his face.

"Because you Noah Mayer, ruined me for all other men. And if I don't have you in my life, I'll always be incomplete." Luke took another shaky breath before speaking. "Does that answer your question?"

Noah slowly turned his head to face Luke. "Yes," he breathed barely moving his lips, It was all Noah could say without breaking down. And Luke sensed that. He turned back towards the window admiring the falling snow.

Luke smiled and pushed his body back between the seat and the door, he raised his leg and placed it in Noah's lap. He gasped as Noah placed his hands on him and removed his sneaker, he lazily closed his eyes and hummed his pleasure as Noah's strong hands massaged his foot. "I could never not want you Luke." he gave a sideways glance at Luke who was now staring at him mouth slightly ajar. "I could never not love you," Noah sighed deeply keeping his gaze on Luke, enjoying the beautiful smile that over took his face, knowing soon it would be gone. Their eye's were locked on each other and Noah averted before speaking. "You're with another man, if I took you out of here how would you feel in the morning after-" Noah stopped speaking not able too finish his sentence. He wanted too make love to Luke he wanted that more then anything but not like this.

"I wouldn't regret it." Luke replied as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Noah watched as Luke relaxed into the touch. Everything felt right at that moment, he regretted having too break the silence once again, but it had to be done. "You should go in now." He felt as Luke stiffened and knew the moment was gone.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and stared at Noah. "Please don't make me leave. I want too stay like this with you….. Just a little longer," he begged. "Please don't stop what you're doing, it feels good. Fifth teen more minutes," he bargained. "Then I'll go inside…..I promise." Luke's big brown eyes pleaded with Noah and he gave in. He nodded his head and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he whispered.

Noah went back too massaging his foot, he was so engrossed in making Luke feel better he didn't notice Luke started to massage another area. He heard a low moan come from Luke's direction. Noah stared wide eyed at Luke's crotch he licked his lips hungrily and his eyes roamed up Luke's body their eyes met again. "Stop," Noah whispered. But that only seemed too make Luke palm himself more. "Make me." Luke bit his bottom lip and rubbed his cock through his jeans, he moaned louder at the feeling and arched his back in pleasure. "Touch me Noah you know you want too." Noah didn't move and Luke knew it was from shock so he pushed things along and unzipped his pants, he pushed them down as best he could. He pulled up his shirt and Noah watched in awe as his hand disappeared into his jeans.

Luke hissed as his hand made contact with his cock. He pulled it out and it bounced lightly against his stomach. By now Noah's mouth was watering and Luke knew it wouldn't be long before Noah's -always do right attitude- fell out the window. Luke spit into his hand and started too slick his cock; he stoked it, pre cum slid down the side of it and Luke swiped his finger around the head of his cock collecting some of the juices and sucked his finger into his mouth. He moaned as he tasted it. "I taste good baby, you should try it." Luke gave Noah another pleading look. "Please try it." He leaned his head back hoping Noah granted him his wish.

Noah leaned forward not able to resist anymore. Luke shivered at the feel of Noah's breath hitting his cock and he inhaled sharply as Noah's tongue made contact with the tip of it. Luke moaned and begged for more, he looked down too see Noah's head bobbing up and down, he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling gently and some how pushing him closer into his crotch. "That's it," he muttered, "just like you use to." Noah stopped what he was doing and smiled seductively at Luke. "This isn't all I used too do." Luke gasped at Noah's comment knowing exactly what he meant.

The truck was cramped and there was barely any leg room but Noah managed too lift Luke's legs and slide between them, Luke bent his legs up to his chest and Noah took this as an invitation. He stared lovingly at the pink pucker presented to him and it made his cock twitch. He could hear Luke's heavy breathing and that just made his cock ache more with need. He spread Luke's cheeks apart and outlined the entrance with his tongue, he spit on it too make it real wet and then he proceeded too assault Luke's ass. He sucked and licked at it, sticking his tongue deep inside every time Luke grab at his hair.

The pain in Noah's pants was starting too become to much and he pulled back, getting a disapproving groan from Luke's lips. "Sorry," he panted. "Can't take the strain any more." Noah swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them along with his boxers down to his knees. Luke's disapproving groan soon turned to approval and he was trying desperately to get all the way out of his jeans, Noah saw this and stopped him. "I'll do it," He whispered. Noah took off the remaining sneaker and tugged at the hem of Luke's pant legs pulling them off smoothly.

Luke pulled his legs back up to his chest and waited in anticipation. Noah moved closer too him and positioned his cock at Luke's waiting entrance. Noah bit his bottom lip, not sure if he should do this. They didn't have lube and he didn't want too hurt Luke. He looked into his eye's and Luke new the question. "Don't worry you won't hurt me," Luke run his hands up and down Noah's biceps and took Noah's face into his hands. "Just. Fuck. Me. Please."

Noah nodded his head and pushed forward, slowly entering Luke. He wouldn't take his eyes off of him checking for any signs of pain. Luke seemed content with Noah's pace until he grabbed at his ass and pushed him forward roughly. Within moments Noah was buried balls deep in him and Luke enjoyed every minute of it, he made sure Noah stayed put by clutching at his ass, he held on so tight he left nail marks. "Fuck me," Luke repeated his voice shaky but commanding.

Noah started too rock his hips and Luke's body squirmed and shivered underneath him in pleasure . "Don't stop," Luke moaned, "never stop." The windows were by now covered with snow and the world seem too fall away. The snow storm that was brewing outside around them seemed distant; part of another plane. As Noah pounded into him he knew….. He knew he couldn't, wouldn't let him go. He stopped and looked in Luke's eyes, he pulled him down all the way so that his back was flat on the seat, he leaned in and kissed him and started too fucked him with a fierce determination.

Luke reveled in it. Wanted more, needed more. The truck rocked to the beat of Noah's movements and every time Noah slammed into him he mumbled…He mumbled something Luke couldn't quite make out. This went on for a while until Luke's curiosity got the better of him. He stopped Noah in mid thrust. "Baby what are you saying?" Noah's shyness appeared right before Luke's eyes and he ducked his head embarrassed. Luke had too laugh at that. All the dirty things he just did to his body, would continue to do. All the dirty things Noah would always do to his body and he blushed at a question. Luke lifted Noah's chin slowly and repeated the question. "What are you saying baby."

"You're mine," Noah whispered softly. "Always mine."

A slow burner smile spread across Luke's face, he bucked his hips to let Noah know too continue and he obliged.

Noah's thrusts became frenzied and Luke wrapped his legs around his waist too keep him in place. His breath was becoming shallow. Luke's cock was wedged between their bodies and the friction caused him to cum long and hard. Noah could feel the warmth, as it spread between them. It turned him on in the worse way and as Luke's eyes fluttered to the back of his head his balls tighten and he couldn't hold off. Watching Luke's reaction, the warmth between them, the smell of him and the fact that Luke's ass clamped down around his cock he couldn't take it anymore, and he exploded deep inside of Luke.

He fell awkwardly on top of Luke the truck not being the ideal place to do this. They laid like that for almost ten minutes, Luke running his fingers through Noah's hair, Noah nipping at the side of Luke's neck. He was still buried deep inside Luke and mournfully regretted the lost when he slipped out.

There was silence and Noah watched as Luke sat up in the seat. "Can you hand me my jeans."

Noah pulled up his own pants and handed Luke his clothing he snorted watching as Luke gracelessly put them on. "How's the foot?"

"Fine," Luke replied turning his head towards Noah. "You helped…..A lot." He bent forward looking for his sneakers. "I should go now." He glanced out of his window watching the snow. "It's really coming down. You should go, before you get stuck."

"No." Was Noah's response.

"What?"

"I said no." Noah pulled Luke by the wrist tugging him towards him. "You're not going back in there unless it's too get your stuff. And besides-" Noah put his hand behind Luke's head pulling their faces close together. "What happen to you wanting me too take you back to my place huh?"

"I know what I said Noah….But I can't just leave without an explanation, it's not right."

Noah shook his head defiantly. "I don't care, I don't care Luke. Not anymore. I'm so tired of being the noble guy with impeccable manners. It's tiring."

"Shh baby I'm yours," Luke soothed. "I'll always be yours. I was just too stubborn to admit it seven months ago."

Noah scooted closer to him and Luke climbed on top of his lap, he lightly brushed their lips together and run his thumb over Noah's left eyebrow. "But-" Luke inhaled deep before finishing. "I just can't leave like that, not without talking too him first. He deserves that."

Luke searched Noah's eyes for understanding; he thought they were coming too an agreement, Noah seemed at peace with his decision. Luke made a move too get up off of him and Noah grabbed his waist keeping him in place. "Noah," he whined, "please."

Noah leaned in and kissed him hard and deep, he touched their foreheads together before speaking. "I don't care about his feelings, he didn't care about mine. The good doctor might've fixed my eye sight but he took what was mine." He looked sternly at Luke. "And you are mine Luke, always."

"And forever," Luke replied.

Noah chuckled at Luke's response. "Forever," he repeated. He got serious again and looked at Luke. "Remember when I punched him?"

"Yes," Luke laughed, "how could I forget."

"Do you wanna know why?"

Luke nodded his head and waited. "That day at the hospital," Noah cleared his throat. "He basically told me he was taking you." Noah watched as Luke's brow furrowed. "I know, I know you make your own choices and you're not an object too be pass around." Noah ran his fingers through Luke's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you for noticing," Luke smirked when they pulled apart.

Noah smiled at that. "Anyway he told me he had his eye on you the second time he saw you." Luke noticed Noah's sneer as he recalled the memory. "So when he tried too shake my hand later that day-"

"You punched him," Luke finished.

"Yes. One could say I snapped. He was lucky, that should have been the second time I punched him."

"But Noah-"

"Un uh," Noah took his index finger and placed it on Luke's lips. "Unless you're going up there too get your stuff right now, you're not going in there. You're coming home…With me."

Luke waited until Noah removed his finger. He wanted too be annoyed with Noah's demand however it turned him on immensely. "Your caveman attitude is a turn on." Luke grind his hips into him proving his point. "But don't let it get out of hand Mayer."

"I won't….. So can we go. Tell him in an text." There was no hint of kidding in Noah's voice.

And Luke noticed. "You know I'm not doing that Noah. But when I do tell him. Promise me, you'll be in the truck waiting for me."

"Oh I promise. If you want, I'll stand right next to you when you tell'em," Noah snickered.

"No-no, there's know need for that," Luke snorted getting off of Noah's lap, he sat in the seat reaching for the seatbelt. "Well." Luke glanced sideways at Noah. "Put the truck in drive already bubby, It's time too get out of this weather and into a warm bed."

Noah smiled that beautiful smile. The one that showed off his vampire teeth, the one that always made Luke's heart beat rapidly. Noah leaned in one more time kissing Luke softly. "God, that nickname is like music to my ears. I've missed it so much."

"I've missed saying it," Luke replied. At that moment a look of confusing spread across Luke's face.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked concerned.

"Wait a second…Romeo and Juliet scenes?"

Luke spotted the grin on Noah's face. "Who's Juliet?"

"Who do you think?" Noah smirked, putting the truck in drive.

"Oh you're an ass Noah Mayer."

"But I'm your ass right?"

"Always and forever," Luke grinned.

"Who knew coming by here tonight would get me you."

"You should've come by months ago."

"I know, I'm slow….. I'm sorry," he whispered. "Still love me."

"You know I do. I'll love you forever," Luke winked at him…."Always…Bubby."


End file.
